All Out Of Love
by astral-angel
Summary: Christian tries to make things right. Characters: Lita, Christian, Trish, Bubba, Lilian, Batista and more.


**Title:** All Out Of Love

**Author:** Mauzi

**Email:**

**Category:** WWE 

**Pairings:** Lita/Christian, Trish/Bubba, Lilian/Batista 

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me. 

**Distribution:** Cristal, other's ask first

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** 01/12/03 RAW

**Summary:** Christian tries to make things right.

**Notes:** I'm not changing anything apart from having Lita there with Trish when she overheard Jericho and Christian. I know the poll said Lilian/Rock, but I figure having her with Batista would be better.

**Part 1  
**  
The stars seemed to stand out so much more against the black velvet of the sky when he was drunk. Now, while it normally wouldn't have occurred to him, as he wouldn't have really looked at the sky, he didn't have much of a choice because he was currently lying flat on his back on the ground, and could really only look upwards.

He blinked, suddenly wondering exactly how he had managed to end up on the ground, and attempted to run through his jumbled memories. Sighing, Christian sat up, and frowned when he saw that he was near a swimming pool. Failing to remember why he had passed out next to a pool, of all things, he shook his head and shakily got to his feet.

He ran a hand through his hair, and looked around, coming to the conclusion that he was back at the hotel he was staying at. Stumbling, he managed to weave his way back into the lobby, ignoring the condescending stare he received from the hotel clerk as he walked towards the elevators.

His mouth set in a grim line; he stepped inside the waiting elevator and tilted his head, blue eyes focusing on the panel of buttons. The Canadian studied the numbers, running them through his head, grimacing when nothing struck a bell. He was pretty sure he was on either the second or third level, but the little gold key in his hand didn't help at all. He was contemplating his dilemma when a figure slipped into the box with him, the doors sliding shut behind the man.

Christian's stomach churned, his head starting to pound. He refrained from glaring at the dark-haired man, instead letting an expressionless mask fall over his face. He stood quietly, hoping futilely that maybe the other man would ignore him.

"Well, well, well... I have to admit, you had a lot of people fooled." The southern accent broke the silence, and when Christian's gaze travelled to the man's face, he was unsurprised to see that there was a sneer marring Matt Hardy's features.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?" His voice was calm, and betrayed none of his inner turmoil.  
"Your little bet with Jericho..." Matt drawled, smirking. Christian let a slightly surprised and wary expression cross his face, knowing that people thought he didn't know.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Camera's caught it all man - and Lita and Trish heard it firsthand." Christian paled, though his reaction wasn't completely forced, a sick feeling hitting his stomach at the glee in Matt's voice. "Kinda makes everything so much clearer now anyway. Though why you had to get the bitch her job back, I'll never really know." Christian bit back the angry retort that rose to his lips and instead smirked.

"You don't know much, do you Hardy?" The dark haired man stared at him, a perplexed look on his face. "I mean, just because I was an ass to Lita, you think we're gonna be friends? Christian sneered. "I may have just wanted to get her into bed, and hell, she's hot, so you can't really blame me... but I still think you're a jackass - always have, and always will."  
"Oh like you're any better? All I did was dump her in front of a live audience and cost her her job."  
"And how is what I did worse?"   
"She started to trust you Christian - any idiot can see that."  
"So? It's not like I asked her to." He shrugged nonchalantly, but inwardly the man cringed. "And where are you going with this?"  
"She cried." His heart sank at Matt's words.  
"When?"  
"She was standing outside your locker room when you were talking to Jericho 'bout your little bet. Lots of tears and stuff." Matt frowned. "It wasn't worth it."

"What wasn't worth it?" Christian's confusion was genuine.  
"The bet." He looked at Matt disbelievingly. "I mean, why would you want to waste a whole Canadian dollar on those two sluts? The skanks would open their legs for anyone with a dick." Christian shook his head, unable to hide his disgust.  
"Who I waste my money on is none of your god damned business Hardy. And since neither Jericho nor I actually got either diva in bed, I think it's pretty much a moot point." Giving in to his earlier urge, Christian glared at Matt before slipping out of the recently opened doors. 

The blonde rubbed at his temples tiredly, suddenly wanting nothing except his own bed. His steps increased in pace until he was nearly running through the corridors, not slowing for anything, including the corners. Which is why he was unable to avoid crashing into the person coming from the opposite direction. Stumbling, Christian tried to balance himself and looked up, the apology dying on his lips as he saw the woman standing in front of him.

Lita. 

**TBC**


End file.
